Attente
by Djumy
Summary: "Demandez-vous ce qui fait qu'on tienne le coup" ou quand Harry à un accident et que Ginny doit attendre. OS


Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas écrit Harry Potter, c'est J.K Rowling qui l'a fait, je lui emprunte juste son histoire. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je ne touche et ne veux pas toucher d'argent en écrivant des fanfictions.

« Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi les gens deviennent fous. Demandez-vous pourquoi ils ne le deviennent pas. Devant tout ce qu'on peut perdre en un jour, en un instant... Demandez-vous ce qui fait qu'on tienne le coup... » Dr House

« Ce nuage-là ressemble à un lapin non ? » Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demi que Ginny attendait dans la salle d'attente de Ste Mangouste, et elle commençait à être à court de distraction pour occuper la petite Lily. Elles avaient déjà regardé tous les magazines de la pile, seule puis à deux, avaient fait quelques devinettes et regardaient maintenant les nuages. La cadette Weasley avait beau être habituée à cette situation, l'angoisse était toujours là, à chaque fois que le bureau des aurors l'appelait en urgence, elle se demandait qui était encore à l'hôpital. C'était égoïste, mais elle priait à chaque fois pour que ce ne soit qu'un collègue d'Harry, un de ceux qui venait manger à la maison le midi, ou qui les invitaient à des barbecues. Elle espérait que la personne au téléphone lui demanderai juste de prévenir Harry qu'un de ses amis était mort. Mais non, de toute évidence son crétin de mari aimait beaucoup trop le danger, puisqu'il était déjà de retour aux urgences, alors qu'il en était sorti il y avait seulement une semaine, il avait d'ailleurs repris le travail la veille … Et elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait réellement, les infirmières n'avaient pas voulu le lui dire, elle savait par expérience que c'était mauvais signe, après tout elles n'avaient jamais fait de mystère quand Harry s'était cassé la jambe, ou prit un simple mauvais sort.

« Ginny ! » C'était Hermione qui arrivait, complètement affolée. Elle qui travaillait au ministère en saurai peut être plus... « Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Comment va-t-il ? » ou pas … Ginny lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'elle savait, c'est à dire pas grand chose alors qu'Hermione s'installait elle aussi dans la salle d'attente, embrassant légèrement une Lily plongée dans ses pensées.  
Et ce fut reparti pour l'attente. Ginny regardait l'extérieur de la salle d'attente, il semblait régner dans cet hôpital une perpétuelle agitation, dont seule cette pièce semblait avoir était épargné. Les infirmiers allait et venait, une fois avec les mains pleines de papiers, une autre avec des draps, puis des patients, les médecins marchaient rapidement avec ce sourire aux lèvres qu'ils devaient sûrement faire mécaniquement, pour ne pas effrayer leurs patients.

Lily se mit soudainement à pleurer. « Je veux rentrer ! J'en ai marre d'être ici, c'est nul, ça pue et je m'ennuie ! » Hermione se proposa immédiatement de s'en occuper et Ginny la laissa faire, après tout, Hermione aussi devait s'ennuyait ici, elle ne semblait pas être aussi inquiète que Ginny de l'absence d'informations. Après que Ginny eut promis de la tenir au courant, Hermione s'en alla et Ginny se retrouva seule, complètement seule. Et elle détestait ça, comment supporter la solitude et l'ennui quand on avait vécu chez les Wealsey, quand on avait grandit avec six grands frères, quand on avait connu le mal à 11 ans, la guerre à 16 ?! C'était impossible.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Comment allait-elle faire si Harry mourrai ? Comment pourrait-elle élever seule leurs trois enfants, comment pourrait-elle leur sourire le matin, comment pourrait-elle sortir s'amuser, alors même qu'elle savait qu'en rentrant à la maison Harry ne serait pas là.

Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, c'était impossible. Sa respiration devint difficile, elle panique. Les larmes coulent de plus en plus forts sur ses joues, elle sait qu'elle doit se calmer mais n'y arrive pas, son cerveau semble avoir décidé de lui faire vivre toutes les situations immaginables sans Harry. Son anniversaire : seule, noël : seule, la st Valentin : seule, leur anniversaire de mariage : toujours seule. La pièce commence à tourner, Ginny sait immédiatement ce qui lui arrive, une crise d'angoisse, encore. Elle se met en boule, espérant que le vertige passe, que sa respiration se calme, bien qu'elle sache très bien que ce n'est pas aussi facile.

« Madame, tout vas bien ? » Une infirmière semblait avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la salle d'attente, la rousse ne pu que faire non de la tête, alors qu'un haut le cœur la saisissait. L'infirmière sembla comprendre. « Madame, respirez profondément, ça va passer, il faut vous calmer » Haha, elle est drôle, comment se calmer alors que Harry était peut être mort. L'infirmière continua à lui parlait encore pendant quelques minutes, Ginny retrouvait son calme. Elle voulu l'emmener se faire ausculter, mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas. Se faire ausculter et prendre le risque de louper une information sur Harry ? Sûrement pas. A force d'arguments, Ginny fini par convaincre l'infirmière qu'elle allait bien, que ce n'était qu'une crise passagère. Et elle se retrouva de nouveau seule.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'une nouvelle arriva. Le médecin qui s'occupait d'Harry était sorti. Ginny se précipita vers lui.

« Vous pouvez allez le voir, mais il dort, il devrait s'en remettre. »

Ginny entra rapidement dans la chambre. « Harry ! » Il était allongé sur un lit, des dizaines de câbles semblaient être branché sur lui, de toute évidence, Ste Mangouste avait encore préféré utiliser des méthodes moldus sur lui, ne sachant pas exactement quels sorts il avait reçu plus tôt.

Il semblait dormir tranquillement, sa respiration était apaisée et le bip de la machine était régulier.  
Ginny soupira, il était bel et bien vivant. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la prochaine fois, il ne reviendrai peut être pas, et une nouvelle crise d'angoisse arriva, encore.

Voilà, la dernière fois que j'ai posté un écrit sur internet, j'avais 10 ans. J'espère que même si j'écris pas super bien cet OS vous aura plu, et dans le cas contraire ou si vous le voulez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour m'améliorer, c'est vraiment ce que je veux.  
Merci !

Djumy


End file.
